Archos
|alias = Archon of the skies 'Sky god' Sky guardian|nature = Careful|trait = Likes to fight|alignment = Lawful Neutral|ability = Air Lock | Delta Stream|moves = |residence = Peak of Mt. Archon}} Most notably known as the third member of the Weather Trio, Rayquaza, or more commonly known as Archos, is somewhat of a recluse having spent most of his years atop a mountain where he decided to watch over and guard his ancient cult followers. Now Archon finds himself descending the peak of his mountain to meet with Clarice and the rest of the Crusaders, mainly for the former. History Many gods are prominent in current scriptures in the eyes of the religious and zealots but Archos is no such figure. His power, deeds and actions of long ago will now only be remembered by his one follower and friend with the writings of his ancient followers written on the walls of his ancient deteriorated temple. In the days of old Archos would rest and wait atop the highest mountain wanting to remain secluded and separate from the rest of the world, avoiding the wars and violence that happened in the early years of history. Archos spent much of his time alone waiting for when Groudon and Kyogre might clash but in doing so remained hidden from many until one day a hurt Noivern arrived at the peak of Archos. Unknowing of why the Noivern would scale such a tall mountain he asked the dragon such to which he replied he was escaping those pillaging his village. He asked Archos if he could save his people. Archos agreed and descended the spire to find that the village had been totaled but punished, killed, those who brought it and its people to ruin. Relaying this news the Noivern, having nowhere else to go, decided to remain with Archos and worship him after learning of his existence and godly powers. With the aid of this Noivern Archos began to gain more followers, all of whom began to sculpt and pave a way to this Legendary Pokemon's temple. With more followers and a religion after him Archos grew more confident and more bold... During this period is when Aether, Palkia, revealed himself to Archos when the Deity of Space heard that the Rayquaza grew powerful and began to become as worshiped as he. Quickly the two grew close even if they had different ideals. Rayquaza believed that being worshiped made him feel powerful and important while Aether did not like the responsibility that came with being worshiped. Their friendship is one that lasted millenniums and still lasting. Believing he was unstoppable Archos flaunted his power to the world, showing it off whenever he could by defeating good and evil alike... save for the evil of Queen Tiamat when her reign was present. Taking an interest in the Dragon Queen because of her strength and power Archos descended to her city to see what sort of reign she held. Though he did not like her chaotic and cruel disposition he did find an interest in her power and strength but did not approach the queen about such matters, fearing that it would distract him from others that needed his aid. Now Archos finds himself wanting to return to his lonely peak so that he can continue to watch the world again and not be bothered by its trouble and its people, lest he suffer another heart break, and to keep watch for if Groudon and Kyogre might clash. Personality Trivia Archos' name derived from the word, you guessed it, archon. Archon meaning 'ruler' I was originally going to make Archos a Shiny Rayquaza just to make him look that much more grandiose as a ruler of the skies and even more so when he finally has to utilize his mega-form whenever that will be. I was actually really close to making him a shiny but moments before the Crusade met him I refrained from it for some reason or another even if I did have a one shiny in a trio thing going on. ex; Soir of the Alola starters and Sol of the Hoenn starters. Still not sure why I didn't go through with it. Category:Male characters Category:Flying-types Category:Dragon-types Category:Lawful characters